Atado y liberado
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Kit Walker se convierte en el nuevo jugete de Briarcliff. Slash, clasificación M por una razón. Mi primer escrito (que emoción!). También participan Carl y Spivey.
1. Bienvenido a Briarcliff

Kit se despertó, se encontraba confundido y le dolía la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba era un lugar obscuro, un cuarto oscuro sin ventanas ni muebles solo una puerta metalica, y una silla. Sus paredes eran de ladrillo y solo una luz alumbraba encima de su cabeza su cabeza. Sintió mucho frio y notó que estaba desnudo. Colgando del techo con las manos amarradas sobre su cabeza, un palo entres sus piernas amarrado a sus tobillos impidiendo que pudiera cerrar las piernas. En la boca tenía una especie de esfera dura sostenida por tiras de piel a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se sentía confundido como si hubiera despertado de un sueño muy profundo, su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que incluso le dolía. Su cabeza le punzaba.

Había vivido cosas terribles en Briarcliff y tenia temor de lo que podía pasar. Se sentía tan indefenso atado y desnudo, y el frio y la humedad de la habitación le calaban hasta los huesos. Apenas pudo tener conciencia y fuerza intentó zafarse pero las sogas que lo sostenían estaban muy gruesas y los nudos muy fuertes lo único que logro es irritar su piel. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar tres figuras una detrás de otra. De momento no reconoció a las tres figuras, poco a poco sus ojos fueron reconociendo detalles de las tres personas. Una se encontraba vestida de negro como con un abrigo, las otras dos vestían de blanco, la de negro tenia algunos detalles en rojo, una de ellas tenía una bata, la otra tenía un cuerpo robusto, una tenia cabello muy corto… poco a poco reconoció a las personas: Carl, a su lado el Doctor Adrien y por ultimo Monseñor Howard.

Kit no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Todo suyo Monseñor- dijo el Doctor- Recuerde que tiene poco tiempo antes de que la Hermana Jude lo encuentre a usted.

Kit notó como el monseñor se acercó lentamente a él. El Monseñor se notaba nervioso pero en el fondo de su mirada había una chispa que ardía como el carbón. Kit no sabía que pensar, el Monseñor era un hombre de Dios pero esa mirada hacía que su piel se le enchinara. Este le suplicó con la mirada, intentó decirle que tenía miedo, que necesitaba de su ayuda e intentó apelar a su espíritu cristiano.

Monseñor estiro tímidamente sus manos. Templaba. Puso sus manos ligeramente sobre Kit casi sin tocarlo. Se detuvo unos segundos para posteriormente bajarlos hasta la altura del ombligo. Se retiró y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Kit, y empezó a girar sus manos en torno a su pecho. Kit se sentía asqueado pero su miembro lo traicionaba y comenzaba a elevarse. El monseñor empezó a juguetear con los pezones de kit. Aquellos rosados pezones. Se retiró solo para colocar sus labios en el pezón izquierdo de Kit. ¡Dios! de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, lo lengüeteaba, lo besaba, lo mordía. No quiso dejar el otro pezón sin atención. Posteriormente bajó a su tonificado abdomen donde se volvió loco y lo masajeaba con ambas manos mientras usaba su boca para recorrerlo.

El miembro de Kit lo había traicionado y se encontraba erecto y chorreante. "Debe ser el frio" se intentó justificar Kit aunque sabía que no era así.

Monseñor se detuvo de repente y se trasladó detrás de Kit para besar su cuello. Que hiso a Kit erizar la piel. Lentamente bajó por la columna vertebral a partir de besos, tocando con sus manos omoplatos, espalda baja, llegó a las nalgas donde las estrujó para sentir su consistencia y luego las recorrió con sus manos ligeramente para poder sentir su tersa piel. Separó las nalgas y miró aquel ano rosado antes de abalanzarse a besarlo y lengüetearlo.

-¿Quiere vaselina?- preguntó Carl. Hasta ese momento Kit no había puesto atención en Carl y el Doctor. El primero se encontraba recargado en la pared mientras se estimulaba, el segundo solo se encontraba mirando sentado en la silla.

Monseñor afirmó sin separar su boca del ano de Kit. Lo que hizo a este retorcerse con las vibraciones que recorrieron su cuerpo.

Carl dejó de estimularse para llevarle vaselina al monseñor. Kit no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que sintió los dedos del Monseñor húmedos en su ano, intentando abrirse paso. Primero fue un dedo, luego se añadió un segundo y así una a uno hasta que al final había cuatro dedos intentando expandir el orificio. Realmente era doloroso sentía como si su cuerpo entero se fuera partir por la mitad. Cuando el Monseñor sintió que era adecuado se detuvo y se coloco de arrodillas frente a Kit.

Con su mano regresó al orificio de kit para adentrarse de nuevo en él. Y Con la otra se sujetó del muslo mientras a su boca introdujo las bolas de Kit probando su salado sabor. Después recorrió el miembro de kit de la base a la punta varias veces con su lengua devorando todo e líquido que pudo. Luego de introdujo entero el miembro de Kit y lo estimulo por varios minutos.

Kit no podía más con aquel bombardeo de placer y se sentía culpable por eso. El monseñor pareció adivinar que kit se vendría porque sacó el miembro de Kit de su boca y lo estimuló con su mano libre. Kit estaba bañado en sudor, su cuerpo era recorrido por espasmos exhibiendo sus torneados músculos. De repente Kit estalló derramando todos sus fluidos en el rostro de del monseñor, alguna mas callo en su túnica. El monseñor volvió al miembro de Kit para dejarlo lo más limpio posible. Al final Monseñor se levantó y se limpio todo cuanto pudo gracias a un pañuelo que le estiro Carl. Se acomodo sus ropas sin si quiera mirar a Kit, era obvio que se sentía culpable, y se dirigió con el Doctor.

-Ya lo estrené ahora es todo suyo –Dijo el Monseñor antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Carl, quien no se había alejado mucho de ahí desde que le dio la vaselina al Monseñor, miro al doctor buscando aprobación. Por su parte el doctor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Carl ya estaba preparado, estuvo todo el tiempo estimulándose mientras el Monseñor se ocupaba de Kit y ahora mostraba libremente su enorme miembro que hizo templar a Kit apenas lo vio.

Carl se quito su bata y la playera blanca que llevaba debajo de ésta revelando su cuerpo ejercitado. Comenzó a deshacerse de su cinturón mientras caminaba para ponerse detrás de Kit. Este sólo escucho caer el pantalón de Carl haciendo eco con el ruido de la hebilla del cinturón. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el miembro de Carl abriéndose paso en el camino que el Monseñor acababa de abrir. ¡Por Dios! Kit se sintió morir. Carl no esperó ni un momento se sujetó de las caderas de Kit y comenzó a envestirlo una y otra vez. Kit se sintió como un muñeco de trapo, se sentía mareado y sintió que su cuerpo iba a desgarrarse. De repente se sintió inundado por la descarga de Carl quien lo festejo un gruñido que parecía de animal, él siguió con sus embestidas pero fue bajando lentamente el ritmo y la fuerza hasta dejarse caer cansado en la espalda de Kit, haciéndolo sentir la agitada respiración de su pecho, conservando sus manos en su cintura y su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de este.

El Doctor Adrien se levantó. – Limpia todo y déjalo en su celda- Dijo el Doctor mientras le acercaba a Carl una aguja para posteriormente retirarse de la habitación. Lo último que sintió Kit fue el piquete de una aguja.


	2. Nuevo tratamiento

Kit despertó ahora se encontraba encadenado otra vez mirando a la pared. Se sentía confundido no recordaba cómo había llegado de nuevo ahí, lo último que recordaba vagamente es haber estado en la sala común pero ahora se encontraba desnudo, sintiendo la humedad de aquel lugar. La ausencia de luz natural lo hacía ignorar por completo que horas eran, tampoco tenía idea de cuándo tiempo llevaba ahí o si acaso era el lugar donde había sido abusado anteriormente. Tras de él oyó la puerta abrirse. Voleó para intentar ver quién era.

-Buenos días señor Walker- Dijo la fría voz del Doctor Arden - Le tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Kit junto a al Doctor y Carl pudo ver a Spivey quien lentamente caminó en su dirección quitándose la camisa del uniforme y después su playera interior dejando libres su poderosos pectorales. Kit empezó a llorar sabía lo que vendría a continuación y de verdad le asqueaba pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba encadenado, no tenía ya ni fuerzas para luchar.

-¿Recuerdas cómo me golpeaste? Te salvó la intervención de la Hermana Jude pero ahora estas enteramente a mi merced cerdo racista.- Dijo Spivey justo detrás de Kit, haciendo que su nuca se erizara con el cálido y pútrido aliento de este.- Ahora te hare mi perra.

Spivey dejó caer sus pantalones, tomó por los hombros a Kit para hacerlo arrodillarse un poco y que este quedara a su altura pero Kit se resistió. Había encontrado un poco de fuerzas en la repulsión que Spivey le provocaba, se movió, se agitó, intentó patear a Spivey sin éxito. Pero Spivey no tenía mucha paciencia y uso a Kit como un saco de box golpeando varias veces sus cotillas hasta que vio que ya no ofrecía resistencia; así que lo tomó por la cintura obligándolo a doblegarse y sin mayores miramientos se fue introduciendo dentro de Kit; una vez dentro comenzó sus embestidas una y otra vez. Kit se sujeto contra la pared para que la brutalidad de las embestidas de Spivey no lo estrellaran contra esta.

Kit lloraba no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Unos días atrás se encontraba completamente feliz al lado de Alma y hoy había perdido no solo a su esposa también su libertad y su dignidad, no la quedaba absolutamente nada. "Alma por favor… y si puedes oírme… no me juzgues por esto… no dejes que esto que estás viendo rompa el amor que aun puedas sentir por mí" pensó Kit para sus adentros mientras Spivey entraba y salía dentro de él.

-Ahora eres mi perra-dijo Spivey.

Después de un rato Spivey salió de su interior y Kit pudo sentir en su espalda y su trasero los asquerosos fluidos procedentes de este. Spivey después de regular su respiración le lanzó un último golpe a las cortillas de Kit quien se dejo caer inconsciente.

-Vamos Spivey es hora de regresar a tu celda- dijo Carl.

Spivey procedió a vestirse.

-Gracias Doctor, me encanta este nuevo tratamiento- Le dijo Spivey al Doctor Arden con una sonrisa pervertida dibujada en su rostro.


End file.
